


Resurrectionem ex Mortuis  (Come Back From the Dead)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark Romance, Elixir Of Life, F/M, Gothic Romance, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren in Love, Latin, Love stricken Kylo Ren, Sexual Content, Sorrow, Tortured Kylo Ren, alchemist, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: How far would Kylo go for love?





	Resurrectionem ex Mortuis  (Come Back From the Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: This does not end happily. It is filled with anguish and sorrow. If you get depressed easily, this may not be for you. Not every story ends happily. I wanted to write something that appeals to those who may like this sort of theme; an anguished, tortured Kylo in love, one-shot.
> 
> Also note - I'm no expert in Latin and I tried to find accurate translations for the ritual spell that's recited, so if there are errors, my bad :0)

Kylo couldn’t bear the pain of your death. You were everything to him. When you perished (while giving birth to your daughter) it all but destroyed him. The child did not survive. He lost you both. More importantly, he lost you. 

God forgive him for thinking it, but had your daughter lived - it would have been an utmost painful reminder. Kylo was sure that she would have grown up, to look like you. Kylo felt guilty for those thoughts; resenting the child that took you away from him.

Kylo had erected a Gothic cathedral style mausoleum, built in your memory. Your tomb was impressive. The high arched windows, with the gray stone structure. In the Spring time, wisteria cascaded over the edges of your tomb. Inside, your ornate stone coffin laid upon a raised dais almost like an altar in the center of the mausoleum. Atop your stone coffin rested a sculpted statue of a weeping angel.

Kylo would often visit you. Some nights, (when it was too unbearable for him) he would be found passed out drunk lying hunched over your coffin, matching the repose stance of the weeping angel. Other nights, he would come and ‘talk’ to you and sometimes read to you.

It could never be said that Kylo Ren was not devoted to his wife. Devoted so much so, that he would scour the ends of the earth to find a way to have you by his side, one more time.

Kylo tried to move on, but he couldn’t. He was so lonely for you that he sought women in your likeness. They would never sate him. When he was fucking them, Kylo would sob with anguish. He never wanted to debauch your memory. Kylo only wanted some measure of relief from the pain of his mourning.

****

“My Lord, preparations are in order for the ritual.” Cyrus, the steward of Kylo’s estate, informed him.

“Good. I will perform the rite, at midnight.”

“My Lord, are you certain about all of this? I know you miss her…” Cyrus treaded.

Kylo leered at Cyrus.

“I paid a small fortune to obtain the elixir of life. I’m willing to risk anything, if it returns her to me.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Make sure there are adequate candles in the tomb, surrounding the dais.” Kylo instructed.

****  
11:30 P.M.

Kylo eagerly recited the Latin text in his mind. He had sought a well-known alchemist - Merys Wylde, with ties to Egyptian antiquities, to obtain him the elixir of life. Merys secured for Kylo, the ankh pendant that is needed to complete the rite. He also translated the Egyptian spell into Latin, something Kylo could recite far easier than anything in Egyptian.

The previous day, Merys had instructed Kylo in how to perform the ritual.

**** 

Midnight…

Kylo entered your mausoleum. There, he pushed the angel laden lid, off your stone coffin. His eyes delicately scanned your corpse. You had been gone a year to the day. For Kylo, that year felt like an eternity.

Some of your flesh remained, as Kylo carefully stroked your gaunt cheek. Even in death, he still found you beautiful. Nothing could compromise you in his eyes.

Kylo reached into his pocket, taking hold of the ankh necklace. Gently, he leaned over your corpse to place the ankh around your neck.

Kylo closed his eyes and begin to recite the Latin text, while hovering over your body…

 

Nascentes Morimur (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)  
Serva me, servabo te (Save me and I will save you)  
Resurrectionem ex mortuis (Come back from the dead)  
Resurgo! (Rise again!)  
Nunc scio quid sit amor (Now I know what love is)  
Sum quod eris (I am what you will be)  
Mors tua vita mea (Your death, my life)  
Solus ipse, vive memor leti (I alone, live remembering death)

While Kylo recited the last line of the rite, he pulled a vial bottle out of his pocket and poured the mysterious liquid, into your corpse mouth. Next, he held a dagger in his hand and sliced into the palm of his other hand letting his blood drip into your mouth, uniting along with the elixir.

“The blood is the life. My blood will give you life.”With that, Kylo bent over your corpse to kiss you, breathing life into your inert form.

Kylo righted himself to his full height and patiently held his breath, waiting for a sign. His heart was sinking faster and faster by the second, when no signs of life returned to you. 

But then... Kylo detected a faint rising and falling of your chest. You were taking your first breath! Your skin started to regenerate before his eyes. Slowly, you regenerated before him; restored to your former beauty, that Kylo had coveted. 

Kylo's brown eyes were as wide as they could be. His chest was heaving. Enthralled was he, at the sight unfolding before him. When you opened your eyes and gasped, Kylo's breath faltered. He reached into the coffin and gently pulled you upright, into his loving arms. His hands caressed you so softly. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he clutched at your resurrected body. 

“My angel! You have returned.”Kylo kissed you gently, as if you were made of glass and would break at any given moment. His full lips were wet from his tears as he pressed his swollen mouth against yours over and over, never seeming to be satisfied with the act.

“Do you remember me?” He cradled your face in his large hands, while searching your eyes with his.

“Yes, I think I do. You're my husband.” You replied to him.

Kylo smiled a wide smile, as he choked back yet more tears.

Kylo lifted you out of the stone coffin and propped you up against his tall body. You were shaky and needed to readjust to being made flesh again.

Kylo had brought a gown for you to change into. It was purple and made of fine silk. You stood on the dais by your coffin, while Kylo removed your burial attire (or what remained of it). As your former dress pooled around your ankles, Kylo's eyes caressed your body. He kissed the side of your neck and began to plant kisses down your creamy back. Next, he was helping you into the new gown.

“Let me take you home.” Kylo whispered in your ear as he swiftly, but gently picked you up and carried you out of the mausoleum and back to the manor house.

****

Kylo carried you back to the manor house. The house that you both shared, while married. He carried you all the way to your bedchamber.

Kylo was so careful in his actions in regards as to how he handled you, as if he feared at any given moment that you would be taken away from him, once again.

Kylo laid your body down upon the bed. He continued to administer his infinite supply of kisses.

“My angel, do you know how long it has been since you left me? I've suffered a year without your presence. I never gave up hope in finding a way to bring you back to me.” He said through a myriad of kisses and caresses against your body.

“Make love to me.”He whispered in a husky, passionate voice.

With that, you complied with Kylo's wishes. Languidly, Kylo took his time removing your gown. He wanted to burn every moment into his memory, for he knows what it is like to live without you and having memories to sustain him are everything.

He kissed you with a wild passion, a fury. His pouty lips sucked on your nipples while his hands kneaded your pert breasts. The thought of being inside of you again, brought him to near completion. His cock was aching, throbbing, leaking.

He couldn't remain a gentleman any longer. Kylo's lust and desire were too unbearable. Kylo latched your leg around his waist and plunged his throbbing ache into you as deep as you could take him. A tidal wave of emotions flooded his mind and enswathed his body, as he rocked into you vigorously. His hips and stomach undulated against yours.

“Am I hurting you?” He panted. “No, dear husband.” You replied, giving a soft smile to appease him. Something was different about you.

In this moment, in his desire and emotions riding high, Kylo could not see the difference, just yet. 

This was Kylo's night. He needed to repair the ache in his heart.

****

“Cyrus. Send for Merys. Tell him that I request his council.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

****  
“Something is not right with her.” Kylo stated to Merys.

“What do you mean, my Lord?”

“Her personality is different. Shes too compliant and hardly prone to conversation. That is not how she was, prior to death.” Kylo was disconcerted.

“My Lord, I had warned you that she may not be the same woman that you had known. Resurrection is a tricky feat. I consider what you have achieved to be a success. You cant expect her to be exactly the same. Her soul may not have fully integrated.

“I want my wife back. All of her, not just her body.”Kylo hissed.

“When I tell her that I love her, she only stares at me with vacant eyes. She never returns the sentiment.”

Merys could hear the dejection in Kylo's voice.

“My lord, it is enough to be thankful that she is in the flesh again.” Merys stated in a gentle tone, trying to comfort Kylo in some manner.

“No.” Kylo shook his head, refusing.

****  
“Do you still love me?” Kylo's eyes implored yours.

You looked at him with a vacant expression.

Kylo grew fitful. He latched onto your shoulders with his hands and shook you, enough that it startled the both of you.

“I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to do that... I...” Kylo trailed off, turning his face away from yours. Kylo had to leave the room, he couldn't take it any longer.

****

Cyrus had found Kylo, in your former crypt. “My Lord, whatever are you doing out here?”

Kylo was standing by your stone coffin. His hand was placed on one of the wings of the angel sculpture.

“I thought I would have my wife back. But it is not her. Its jut a shell, a former likeness. Her memories are sparse and there is no emotion, only apathy. It is like she is lost to me, all over again. I'm experiencing her death all over. There’s only one thing left to do.”

The look in Kylo's eyes gave cause for concern to Cyrus.

“Leave me.” Kylo commanded.

****  
“Come, walk with me.” Kylo beckoned you. It was night and the air was crisp and cool. Kylo escorted you, with his hand guiding you by the small of your back. You walked along side of your husband, as he bade you.

“What are we doing here?”You said, while coming to a stop in view of your mausoleum.

“I want to share something with you. Do you trust me?”

“Yes. You're my husband.”Kylo's eyes were softened with sorrow.

“Come...” Kylo ushered you through the crypt's heavy wooden door.

You noticed your stone coffin's lid was still ajar. Candles lit up the crypt, casting an eerie glow inside.

“Here, drink this. Its wine. Your favorite.” Kylo offered you a small silver chalice, with the red liquid.

You languidly sipped at the wine. “Drink it all.” Kylo instructed. You did as you were told. When you had finished the wine, Kylo began to speak.

“I thought I could bring you back, that my love would be enough, but it isn't true and it isn't enough. I needed you more than just your body, but in soul. I couldn't obtain you in life, so, I have only one choice left; we can be together in death. There was poison in your drink. In a few more minuets, you will slip back into eternity. I will join you. Wait for me, hmm?” Kylo kissed you softly on your forehead. Your eyes widened, as you were perplexed by what you heard him tell you.

The poison took effect. Kylo caught you in his arms, as you slipped away from this life. He gently picked you up and laid your body into the stone coffin.

Next, he downed a big gulp of the poison laced wine. He climbed into the coffin with you, pulling you into his embrace and closed his eyes and waited for death to reunite the two of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Visual reference of the mausoleum and the angel tomb


End file.
